The present invention relates to an electronic component supply device that conveys a taping component having a carrier tape, which holds electronic components in holding cavities at a specified pitch, while a covering tape that covers the carrier tape is peeled away by a peeling member to allow the electronic components to be removed at a component removal location, and more particularly to an improvement for a winding unit on which the peeled covering tape is wound.
FIGS. 4 through 6 are used to describe a conventional electronic component supply device. FIG. 6 shows a taping component 1 having a carrier tape 1a formed with holding cavities 1b at a specified pitch in which hold electronic components 2, and a covering tape 1c that prevents the electronic components 2, which can be removed from the surface of the carrier tape 1a, from coming out of the holding cavities 1b.
FIG. 4A shows the taping component 1 wound around a reel 3 and in such a state is fitted in the base portion of a component supply device B. From this state the taping component 1 is conveyed in the direction of arrow x along a conveying surface provided in a component supply guide 4 of the component supply device B while the electronic components 2 of the holding cavities 1b are positioned successively at a component removal opening 6 provided in a hold-down cover 5 placed on the front end of the conveying surface. At a point during the conveyance of the taping component 1 the covering tape 1c is peeled away from the carrier tape 1a via a peeling slot 7 provided in the hold-down cover 5, and the peeled covering tape 1c is wound onto a receiving reel 10. As a result, the covering tape 1c is peeled and the carrier tape 1a is conveyed with the holding cavities 1b exposed while the electronic components 2 are removed via the component removal opening 6.
FIG. 4B shows a take-up reel 10 having a receiving ratchet 11, which is moved in only one direction by the reciprocating action of a feed lever 8 arranged at the rear of the hold-down cover 5, and a removable receiving cap 12 That is set in the take-up ratchet 11. This arrangement winds the covering tape 1c onto the receiving cap 12.
FIG. 4B shows a cylindrical support shaft 11a, which protrudes from the center of the receiving ratchet 11, and a cylindrical installation member 12a. which protrudes from the center of the receiving cap 12, that engages over the outer circumference of the cylindrical support shaft 11a. The engagement area between the cylindrical support shaft 11a and the cylindrical installation member 12a is provided with contact members 13 and 14 in two locations that prevent separation from the receiving cap 12 and that contact the receiving ratchet 11 in the direction of rotation.
The work of resetting the taping component 1 in the above arrangement when the components run out, or for another reason, is described hereafter. As shown in FIG. 5B, turning the receiving cap 12, on which is wound the covering tape 1c, at a specified angle of rotation in the direction of rotation of the receiving ratchet 11 causes the contact member 14 to slide in the E direction and the contact members 13 and 14 to release their contact allowing the receiving cap 12 to be removed. As shown in FIG. 5A, when installing the receiving cap 12, the receiving cap 12 is inserted into the receiving ratchet 11 and rotated in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the receiving ratchet 11 to cause the contact member 14 to slide in the F direction and the contact members 13 and 14 to make mutual contact. At this time the contact members 13 and 14 are arranged such that they both are respectively slightly elastically deformed in the H and G directions shown in FIG. 5A.
In the above conventional arrangement, however, the contact surface that follows in the direction of rotation of the contact members 13 and 14 is arranged to be flat, which causes the entirety of the receiving cap 12 to be slightly tilted in relation to the receiving ratchet 11 by the tensile force of the covering tape 1c, which causes an even greater elastic deformation in the contact members 13 and 14. This creates an even tighter contact between the contact members 13 and 14, which causes a problem in that it makes detachment by hand difficult.
Further, since the amounts of elastic deformation of the contact members 13 and 14 are unequal, when the amount of elastic deformation is small or less than zero there is no holding force, which creates the problem of the receiving cap 12 coming loose and falling off the receiving ratchet 11.